Catwoman
Catwoman is a supervillain and anti-heroine published by DC Comics. First appearing in Batman #1 (Spring 1940) as "the Cat", she is a cat-burglar, thief and criminal based around cats. She is primarily an enemy of the superhero Batman, though has been both an ally and love interest for the Dark Knight. First added into the Superheroes Unlimited version 1.4 as a boss, Catwoman's costume was added into 4.0. Whilst wearing it, the player will be granted access to her abilities and equipment. Backstory Catwoman's true identity is Selina Kyle, a street orphan from Gotham City. Whilst young, Selina lost her parents to suicide and addiction, leading to her to be abandoned. Growing up on the streets, she took to crime and theft in order to survive. Whilst in her twenties, she would be employed in many illegal enterprises and began looking after Holly Robinson, another street orphan who shared a similarly tragic life. When Batman began operating in Gotham, Selina became inspired to don a costumed identity and commit crimes under an alias. Creating a cat themed costume, she began a crime spree and was dubbed "Catwoman" by the public. Using this, she would target members of Gotham's high society and various legitimate businesses, though sometimes targeted criminals like the Falcone crime family. Catwoman eventually gained Batman's attention after a chance encounter and would fight the vigilante on many occasions. Over the years of activity, Catwoman would develop a mutual attraction to Batman, even entering relationships with him both in costume and as their civilian identities. She would also work with him when their goals aligned or if they had a mutual enemy. However, Catwoman would often work with other criminals and supervillains to achieve ends, most frequently with Joker, Penguin and Riddler, and join various criminal organizations, including the Injustice League and Legion of Doom. She also developed friendships with Harley Quinn and Poison Ivy, leading the trio to become known as the Gotham City Sirens. In the Mod Pre-4.0 Catwoman has been in the Superheroes Unlimited mod since version 1.4 as a boss. Summonable via a spawnner, she is a Tier 1 boss, meaning she can be beaten with lower tier characters, and will attack with melee attacks. Once beaten, she will drop 4 leather, a ruby and diamond. 4.0 - 4.3.12 Since version 4.0, Catwoman's costume can be crafted in the Villain Maker. Wearing it will give the player Strength 3, Speed 1 and Acrobatics 3. Catwoman can also perform double jumps and is immune to fall damage. If the player has Render Player API installed, they will appear smaller than others whilst wearing Catwoman's costume. Crafting To craft Catwoman's suit in versions 4.0 to 4.3.12, you will need: *14 Gray Cloth *2 Black Cloth *3 Leather *3 Gold Ingots *4 Black-Iron Blocks Catwoman Mask Recipe.png|Catwoman's Mask Recipe Catwoman Chestpiece Recipe.png|Catwoman's Chestpiece Recipe Catwoman Leggings Recipe.png|Catwoman's Leggings Recipe Catwoman Boots Recipe.png|Catwoman's Boots Recipe 5.0 (Alpha) In the abandoned 5.0, Catwoman's costume is once again available and can be crafted in the Suit Assembly Unit. Whilst wearing it, the player will be given Health 22, Attack Damage 8, Speed 5 (whilst sprinting) and Acrobatics 4. Catwoman is also give Stealth, allowing her to become invisible in dark areas, and can negate fall damage. She can also crawl to reach areas too small for regular character (Suit Ability 3 Key) and equip her whip (Weapon Equip Key). Crafting To craft Catwoman's suit in 5.0, you will need: *17 Gray Fabric *4 Black Stained Leather *3 Black-Iron Ingots *2 White Fabric Catwoman Mask Recipe (5.0).png|Catwoman's Mask Recipe (5.0) Catwoman Chestpiece Recipe (5.0).png|Catwoman's Chestpiece Recipe (5.0) Catwoman Leggings Recipe (5.0).png|Catwoman's Leggings Recipe (5.0) Catwoman Boots Recipe (5.0).png|Catwoman's Boots Recipe (5.0) Category:Superheroes Unlimited Category:Characters Category:Supervillains Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Bosses Category:DC Category:Batman Category:Injustice League Category:Legion of Doom Category:Outsiders